


Don't Go Out Of Your Way

by DetectiveJoan



Category: Grown-ish
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Jossed, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: Ana is waiting for marriage.





	Don't Go Out Of Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "[Love At First Sight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xe7vNLhtFRI)" by The Brobecks

Ana is waiting for marriage.

Admittedly, that had been easier to commit to after she’d figured out that her eyes slid right off most boys and before she figured out that girls could catch her attention just fine.

And it was  _ definitely _ easier to commit to before she moved in with Zoey.

Beautiful, boundless, breathtaking Zoey, whose combination of indecision and intense interest in fashion meant she dedicated a not insignificant amount of time every morning to standing in front of her closet in her underwear while Ana laid in bed and tried not to ogle her ass, and who came home from the gym with her skin glistening like she’d stepped out of a magazine ad, and who could work more magic with makeup than anyone Ana had ever met despite the fact that Zoey’s face was basically flawless.

The quiet contentment Ana feels every time the two of them crowd onto a bed together long after midnight to share a pint of ice cream is always tempered by a tightness in her stomach reminding her that if Zoey ever decides to turn her big, brown eyes on Ana with any degree of intentionality, Ana will be utterly defenseless.


End file.
